


Don't Leave Me Here

by Dezasaurus_Rex



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, end of phase 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezasaurus_Rex/pseuds/Dezasaurus_Rex
Summary: Noodle is gone.Russ is too.Murdoc can't control himself.2D can't live like this anymore.





	Don't Leave Me Here

He'd gone too far.  
He knew it; he just couldn't stop himself. The sight of 2D, suitcase in one hand, the other on the doorknob; the look on his face as he told Murdoc he was leaving, and never coming back... it had caused something inside Murdoc to shatter.  
The next thing he knew, he was on top of the blue haired man, his fists delivering merciless blows to the singer's face, over and over.  
Finally, he reigned in his anger, and instead of continuing to beat the younger man, he fisted his hands into the front of 2D's bloodied t-shirt. He tried to even his breathing as the man beneath him whimpered.  
Murdoc smoothed bloodied bangs back from 2D's battered face, "Ya can't just leave, bluebird." His voice cracked around the affectionate nickname, "I need ya here, understand?"  
He stroked his fingertips lovingly, over broken and bleeding cheekbones, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Look what ya made me do..."  
2D stared up at the bassist, conscious, but making no movements, save for the strained rise and fall of his chest, as he struggled to breathe through a broken nose and a throat full of his own blood.  
Murdoc wiped at a trail of blood and saliva, trickling from the singer's mouth, "I ain't nothin without ya, luv. Ya can't just run out on me..." He swallowed thickly, hot tears threatening to spill at any moment, "Ya can't leave me, Stu..." His body shuddered with barely repressed sobs.  
Murdoc tucked his chin down, doing his best to hide the tears he couldn't stop. However, he lost all composure a moment later, as 2D pressed shaking fingertips to his cheek and whispered a barely there, "M'sorry..."  
Murdoc folded over, sobbing into his chest, "No, no... I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, Stu... jus-just, please Stu, don't leave me."  
They stayed on the floor like that until Murdoc could regain control of his rampant emotions. Finally, he got to his feet, bending back down to help 2D sit up, allowing him to spit out the blood in his mouth.  
Together, they stood up, 2D relying heavily on Murdocs arm around his waist. They made their way down the hall, to the bathroom, where Murdoc did his best to clean up his singer's battered face. 2D stayed silent the entire time, wouldn't meet his eyes. When Murdoc had done all he could do, he half carried the barely conscious man to his room and lay him down, covering him with the single sheet that was left on his bed.  
Murdoc stroked gentle fingers through blue hair until 2D was breathing evenly, having finally slipped into unconsciousness. He sat and watched his singer sleep for a while, his mind full of static.  
At some point, he must have fallen asleep himself, because he woke up to sunlight on his face. A sheet had been draped over his shoulders and 2D was no longer in bed.  
His heart clenched painfully in his chest as panic washed through him. He ran blindly through Kong, screaming 2D's name, tearing through rooms and leaving destruction in his wake...

He was gone.

They were all gone.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, I'm sorry.  
> Written for the hurt/comfort challenge on the Gorillaz amino.


End file.
